The Arkeyan Warpath
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Arkeyan Weapon Masters go on a warpath to avenge the dishonor committed against their people and enslave the universe after Tchang Zu tips them off. The universe's only hope left is a young girl from another dimension. Set in StellaMagic's JTeens universe after Rise of the Game Master
1. Malefor's Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Legend of Spyro, or Skylanders. I only own my take on the Arkeyan Empire. One more thing, This is set between my own JTeens Universe and StellaMagic's JTeens' universe Thank you that is all.

 **JTeens: The Arkeyan Warpath**

 **Malefor's Plot**

In the realm of Skylands Malefor and Avarona were watching the Magic Mirror as they saw chaos and destruction of the Avalon of another Dimension. All the inhabitants in that dimension had been destroyed on the spot as were all the galaxies, stars, and planets in that dimension and Avalon was the last.

"Tipping off the Empire in that dimension was a good idea Avarona," Malefor said to Avarona, "Nobody knows you and has ever seen you before so sending you to deliver the message to tip them off was a good idea."

"Indeed Lord Malefor," Avarona said, "And it saves us the trouble of having to destroy the dimensions ourselves."

"Very impressive considering I named you my second in command Avarona and leader of my nine Generals," Malefor said, "You are calm and capable under pressure except when you get mad."

"Thank you very much which is more than I can say for the empire," Avarona replied, "Who would've thought tipping them off about the dishonor committed against them by Shendu for ordering Drago to polish every suit of armor he could find as punishment for blaming that brat Stacey for the divorce of her parents after spilling juice on his shirt. Seems the Empire rightfully agrees with him and they destroyed Avalon without a second thought."

"Now they're moving on to Planet Earth and they've already enslaves all the galaxies in that Earth's dimension and they've finished taking over the planet and killing all of it's people. Only San Fran is left and they destroyed it. All that's left to do is watch them eliminate the remaining survivors except for those that agree with them on their policies and then once they do so we'll have the forces of darkness in that dimension take it over."

Avarona and Malefor laughed evilly as they watched the plot unfold.


	2. A Ravaged Planet

**A Ravaged Planet**

On the Planet Earth the place looked like all hell had broken loose. Literally. Entire cities had been destroyed, whole rivers ran red with blood and the entire planet was covered in eternal darkness and armies upon armies of the empires' robots were flying above the planet to ensure that all of the empires enemies were eliminated on the spot.

In the flagship of the Invasion Fleet stood Eight powerful mages all of whom had a relative that led the attack.

"Nothing compares to the thrill of crushing your enemies," The first who wore a white Governor's robe said.

"Yes indeed," The second mage who wore a blue governor's robe added, "Flooding this planet and making the rivers run red with blood shows that we rule the world now."

"Ventus, Aqua," a figure wearing Emperor Robes said, "How goes securing our rule over this planet?"

"Emperor Drake," The Robed Mage known as Ventus said, "Our rule over this planet is complete. We've eliminated the entire planet aside from our supporters."

"The tactics and weapons we've come up with assured our successes," the Blue Robed mage known as Aqua spoke next, "Good thing you stripped Rose and Sara of their Powers for 130 days for standing in Shasta's way otherwise this plan never would've worked."

"Excellent Work Ventus, Aqua," Emperor Drake said, "The other Governors have done their part to secure our conquest and once they eliminate the last resistance our rule over this entire dimension will be nearly complete."

Emperor Drake, Governor Ventus, and Governor Aqua laughed loudly and maliciously as the Flag Ship of the Arkeyan Empire's Space Fleet soared over the devastated planet and with the Rear guard fleet going into the cleanup phase of the invasion.

As the Rear Guard Fleet of the Invasion Fleet began the cleanup phase of the operation, they didn't notice that a warp gate from another dimension had opened and from it emerged a girl wearing a black trench coat and jeans.

"This is worse than I thought," The girl said, "If I'm to return this planet to its former state and revive everybody. I need to figure out what the hell happened here. To do that I'll need to find survivors if there are any."

The girl went to find any survivors though there was a slim chance of anybody having survived the attack.

In the Flagship of the Invasion Fleet Emperor Drake got a message from Governor Terrador.

"You're certain of this?" Emperor Drake questioned.

"Indeed My Emperor," Terrador spoke as he wore Brown Governor Robes, "A Dimensional Portal has appeared and it isn't our own. According to the note that we received tipping us off. The note also mentioned that somebody known as Alex from the Dragon Realm of another Dimension would attempt to reverse our invasion attempt."

"Which means we have no choice but to eliminate her on the spot," Governess Flora, an Arkeyan Mage of the Life Element wearing Green Governess Robes spoke, "Personally we should let Kira, Shasta, or Celestia handle it."

"They and Governor Techno are busy cementing our Iron Rule over the Rest of this Universe," Ventus said.

"Then we'll send in the Imperial Guard to kill the little pest," Aqua said, "They could use some exercise."

"Indeed," Emperor Drake said, "And if that doesn't work we'll send in my sisters Reina and Rita to finish the job."

The Governors and the Emperor agreed to that plan as they toasted to the conquest of the Earth.


	3. Ramses' Decision

**Ramses' Decision**

While the Arkeyan Empire was busy enslaving the universe, Flavius and Portal Master Eon's spirit were telling King Ramses everything that happened. To say that Ramses, King of Dragon's Peak was shocked was the biggest understatement in all of creation.

"You're sure of this?" Ramses asked Flavius and Eon.

"We're sure of it your highness," Flavius said, "The Arkeyans have wiped out nearly the entire human race aside from all those that support their actions."

"This is the worst genocide since the Holocaust of World War 2," Eon spoke also shocked at the sudden turn of events, "The Arkeyans ruled all of Skylands and now they rule the entire universe with an Iron Fist."

"That's not all King Ramses," Flavius said, "See what the Arkeyans are doing to their enemies."

Eon then showed Ramses a vision of the Underworld of Skylands and the final punishments the empire sentenced the enemies of the Arkeyan Empire to and needless to say the Dragon King winced.

"Are you serious?" Ramses asked beyond shocked, "I can't believe the Arkeyans of that Dimension have enslaved the entire universe, destroyed all of Avalon and all the stars and planets in that dimension and wiped out nearly the entire human race aside from those that support them."

"Believe it King Ramses," Eon said, "And it gets worse. The Emperor Drake of that universe was so mad he beheaded your counterpart in that dimension and eliminated all but the Arkeyan Influenced Dragons! Including Flavius' counterpart."

"And to add to that he enslaved all but the Arkeyan Influenced inhabitants of Skylands," Flavius said, "What are we gonna do?"

"We do nothing," Ramses said, "It's obvious that nothing we say or do is going to convince them and if we interfere then the Arkeyans of this universe will eliminate us next."

"So you're suggesting we roll over and surrender then?" Flavius asked.

"What else can we do?" Ramses said, "I'm all out of ideas and if I die then the hundred or so candidates for my position will go to war and the one who commands the most respect among them is also the Dragon that serves as Emperor Drake's head messenger meaning that if he takes the throne the Arkeyans will rule all of Dragon's Peak, the Cloudbreak Isles and the Universe."

"And then not even the Skylanders will be able to stop them," Eon sighed. "At this point let's hope that Alex can reverse this alone otherwise we're screwed."

"You mean Alex is in that dimension?" Flavius questioned.

"She is Flavius," Eon spoke, "Behold."

Eon showed Ramses and Flavius a vision of Alex having arrived in the war ravaged Earth and already she was hiding from the Arkeyans that had begun to hunt her down preparing to destroy her.

"Can't we do something to help her?" Flavius asked.

"As Ramses said Flavius," Eon replied, "It is best if we stay out of this one. Alex is going to have to fight her way out of this mess alone."

Flavius sighed knowing that Eon had a point.


	4. Fall of Avalon

**Fall of Avalon**

While Ramses had decided not to help Planet Earth the Arkeyans were already carrying out Shendu's eternal torture at the hands of the Entire Arkeyan Empire past, present, and future for all eternity. It was to serve as his final punishment and to remind all that those who cross the Arkeyan Empire would perish along with their entire dimension. The Fire Demon had endured a lot of torments but this was the most brutal eternal torment yet. He still couldn't believe how bad the situation had gotten and the lengths the Arkeyan Empire would go to restore their honor.

Meanwhile Ventus and Aqua had gathered the other governors

"Destroying our enemies never gets old," Ventus said.

Kira was wearing a black Governess robe and like the Arkeyan Empire they

"You said it Ventus," the Phantom Arkeyan Governess spoke, "Eliminating our enemies and destroying their worlds is the best past time in our lives. Next to torturing those that dare to defy us."

"Speaking of which the stupid lizard wishes he hadn't dishonored us or his son by siding with a brat," Aqua sneered before adding her own magic to fry Shendu.

"Yep speaking of which we already eliminated the entire planet save for those that support us," Governess Shasta who wore a Red Governess Robe spoke, "Remind me to thank Buck for tipping us off about the lizard's dishonor."

"Buck has been a big help to all of us," Governor Terrador who wore a brown governor robe added putting his own two cents in, "Celestia, Flora, care to comment?"

"Indeed he has," Celestia in her purple governess robe said, "And Buck told the emperor that he was tipped off by an anonymous source."

"Perhaps the anonymous source wants to remain anonymous in the event that somebody reverses this," Governess Flora said, "After all we still have to eliminate any remaining resistance before the resistance can defeat the Emperor or retrieve the Dragon Balls."

"Relax Flora," Ventus said, "It's covered and besides we showed the destruction of Avalon as a warning to and for intimidation."

"I'll be sure to remember that Ventus," Flora said, "Either way let's review the footage of our attack on Avalon."

"It's always nice to watch reruns of our previous adventures," Shasta said, "But where is Emperor Drake?"

Right on cue Emperor Drake showed up flanked by Princess Reina and Princess Rita of the Arkeyan Empire and Imperial General Lamerok.

"My Emperor," Governess Celestia said as she and the other Governors bowed down to the Emperor.

"So we showing movies again?" Emperor Drake asked, "I do love some flash backs of the glory days. Pass the Hot dogs."

"You got it Emperor," Shasta said already preparing some.

"Let's watch as Avalon is eliminated under the tide of our power," Princess Reina said.

"And watch how our enemies beg for the mercy we refused to show them," Princess Rita added evilly as the movie screen showed the events that happened yesterday.

In Avalon it was pure chaos as the Arkeyan Armada was destroying everything and everyone in sight. The Arkeyan Governors were leading the attack on their blood thirsty crusade to restore their honor after they had been tipped off about the dishonor Shendu committed against the Arkeyan and the Arkeyan Armada would stop at nothing to get revenge.

"Way to go Shendu," Bai Tsa snapped as Po Kong's screams of pain could be heard as the Mountain Demon had been ripped apart molecule by molecule, "You brought the wrath of the Arkeyan Empire upon us all by ordering your son to polish every suit of armor he could find for rightfully saying that the brat was to blame for the divorce! I hope the Arkeyans destroy you first!"

"And I second that motion as well," Dai Gui added as Xiao Fung and Tso Lan were eliminated on the spot and ripped apart molecule by molecule, "You brought the destruction of not only our world but also all of this dimension upon us!"

Shendu was about to respond but before he could the Arkeyan Empire's War Machines destroyed the Throne room and Xua Wing along with it and the rest of them as well while the Governors were all in dragon formation destroying the last remaining resistance.

"This will show the universe that nobody fucks with the Arkeyans and lives!" Kira added already devouring the last of Avalon's magical supplies.

"You said it Kira," Shasta said, "Why don't we go and destroy all of earth next and show them that we mean business?"

"According to the schedule," Celestia spoke, "Planet earth is our last target of the day before we finish up cementing our reign over creation for all eternity."

The governors laughed evilly and maliciously at that as the movie ended on that note.

Back in the present day the Governors, and the royals were still laughing at the movie show while eating plenty of hot dogs.

"That was the best show we had for movie night yet," Emperor Drake said, "What's next on our to do list?"  
"Well your highness," Governor Techno who wore a bronze Governor's robe spoke, "Next on our to do list is to eternally torment all those that dishonored our people until the end of creation."

"I can't wait to get started on that project," Princess Reina said grinning evilly.

"You said it Sis," Princess Rita added, "And with Rose and Sara stripped of their powers for standing in Shasta's way, this world is ours."

The Emperor, the Princesses and the Governors all laughed loudly and manically as they resumed the eternal torment of all those that dared to defy the Arkeyan Empire.


	5. The Arkeyan Warpath

**The Arkeyan Warpath**

Malefor and Avarona were watching the magic circle in their home dimension as they were watching footage of the Arkeyan Empire on the warpath in the other dimension as they saw the empire's genocidal rampage across planet earth killing anybody or anything that stood in the way of restoring honor to their race even if those who were related to their enemies were toddlers and babies.

The demise of even toddlers and babies sent a clear message that the Arkeyans had had it with the people of earth and were going to eliminate the earth and the entire universe to drive their point home that nobody dishonors the Arkeyan Empire and lives.

"Look at that sweet destruction boss," Avarona said as footage of the Arkeyans destroying city after city was shown, "I tell ya Malefor, this never gets old."

"Indeed you're right Avarona," Malefor said as the rampage of the Arkeyan Empire continued on, "The only thing better than watching our enemies destroyed is destroying our enemies by our own claws. Still Tchang Zu is in hiding but he's history for the time being. The Arkeyans wiped him out first before wiping out everyone else."

"Remember the Speech the Emperor made after the destruction of the planet to all of creation? I'm still shaking in my scales and I'm not the one going up against them."

"I remember that Avarona but again we have to remember the Arkeyans can't destroy what they can't catch."

Meanwhile on Planet Earth, an innocent civilian was watching the destruction as the Arkeyan Empire eliminated yet another shelter.

Before the civilian could run a sword eliminated the civilian on the spot compliments of an Arkeyan Duelist.

"Another infidel eliminated," The Duelist said, "Proceeding to continue Cleanup Phase of the Operation."

The Arkeyan Duelist led more Arkeyan Robots as they continued wiping out all who stood in their way and this time the Emperor was leading the attack as he began slicing up anybody who stood in his way with his two sisters flanking him.

"Excellent work big brother," Empress Rita said wiping the blood off her saber, "At this rate we'll have the entire planet wiped out in less than a few hours."

"And soon we'll officially announce that we rule over all of Skylands," Empress Reina added, "Then we'll show this pathetic universe that nobody fuck with the Arkeyans and lives."

"And why Civilizations that fucked with us were eliminated from history," Emperor Drake added as they continued to slice and dice their way to victory unaware that Alex of the Dragon Realm had heard everything and had already broken out into tears at how malicious this version of her friends were.


	6. The Council of Death

**The Council of Death**

In the Underworld a council was being held by various Deities of the afterlife to discuss the recent influx of dead spirits caused by the recent mass universal genocide. The Deities that were in attendance ranged from the more well-known gods like Hades the Greek God of the Underworld, Osiris the lord of the Egyptian Underworld to the Grim Reaper, to some of the lesser known gods of death.

"Alright guys we gotta talk business," Hades the Greek God of the Dead said, "The Underworld's been getting crowded."

"I hear you Hades," Osiris the Lord of the Egyptian Underworld said, "The events we all feared have been set into motion."

"The Arkeyan Empire's going on a mass genocidal rampage," Odin the Norse God of Death said, "There's no other explanation."

"I can't believe this is happening," The Grim Reaper sighed, "All thanks to a brat triggering the rage of the entire empire."

"What did you expect," Yama the East Asian deity of the dead said, "It was only a matter of time before the Arkeyans went berserk."

"I say we take action!" said Hades.

"We need to know what caused the Arkeyans to go berserk in the first place," Anubis said.

"We all know what it was," The Grim Reaper said explaining everything that happened so far.

"THAT'S INSANE!" yelled Odin banging his fist on the table.

"I was away taking care of affairs but what about that do you find insane," Hades said.

"How about the slaughter of whole cities of innocent people just for being genetically related to a pack of bullies," Odin said. "We gotta do something now."

"The one saving Grace that the Arkeyans have so far is that while they've eliminated most of their enemies by now we have to remember something very iimportant," The Grim Reaper said, "Have they actually eliminated any toddlers and babies?"

"If they had then we'd have a load of souls belonging to toddlers and babies down here," Odin pointed out, "But there aren't any which means that somebody moved all those under age 4 or younger to another realm."

"That was probably Adinda's doing," Hades reminded, "So far she's the one saving grace that the Arkeyans have so far right now cause if she hadn't done that the Arkeyans would be beyond redemption."

"This coming from the guy who is the death god of a civilization that left babies to die if they had any imperfections?" Anubis spoke referring to the Spartans.

"Times were different then!" Snapped Hades.

"Right now let's just watch and hope that Alex can defeat the Sorcerer King and open his eyes and his heart," Yana said, "Amaterasu the Japanese God of the Sun had to be the Emperor's babysitter since his parents died at the hands of assassins."

"Even so that's no excuse to wipe out entire civilizations," Odin spoke up, "Let's just hope that Alex can defeat them and make the Emperor see sense before we have to step in and go Pompeii on them."

The other gods agreed to follow Odin's plan knowing that it was their only shot.


	7. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

Meanwhile Alex had found Portal Master Eon and she had a vision of what the Arkeyan Empire had done in this entire universe. Needless to say Alex was shocked beyond belief at the damage the Arkeyan Empire had done and how they enslaved not only one dimension but destroyed another in the process.

"I can't believe the Arkeyans went on an entire Genocidal Rampage," Alex sighed, "Thanks to that idiot Tchang Zu telling Buck who in turn told the entire Arkeyan Empire."

"Tchang Zu has been trying to eliminate the JTeens since they stand in his way of eliminating his own family and taking over all of Avalon as well as enslaving the human race," Eon spoke, "He also knows that the Arkeyans would be after his own hide but Malefor and Avarona were the ones who set this rampage into motion and they're from another dimension. In fact it was Malefor who sent an anonymous tip to Buck telling him only what he wanted the Arkeyan Empire to hear and used a magic potion to show them only what he wanted them to see."

"How am I supposed to stop the Arkeyan Empire of this universe now?" Alex replied burned out, "And undo all the mass destruction?"

"You must do what the Giants did," Eon said, "The only way to stop the Arkeyan Empire is to face the Sorcerer King and open his eyes and heart. But that's going to be a problem. The Emperor is not easily influenced by anybody outside the Empire and he was raised by the Japanese Goddess of the sun since his parents died."

"Great just what I need," Alex groaned, "Nothing worthwhile is easy."

"Go and save this world," Eon said, "Flavius has located the Dragonballs in the Cloudbreak Isles and is ready to undo all the damage done by the Arkeyan Empire. You just have to convince them that one of their enemies was the one who tipped them off. The rest should fall into place soon enough."

Alex nodded as she accepted her mission to save the planet from the bloodthirsty Arkeyan Empire once and for all.

Meanwhile in Malefor and Avarona's home universe they were watching the conversation via Magic Mirror and had seen everything.

"Blast that Portal Master!" Avarona hissed, "If Alex finds the Emperor and undoes the Damage it's only a matter of time before the Arkeyans come running after us and now that they know where Kaos' Fortress in the Cloudbreak Isles is they'll be storming the place."

"That's why I've taken the liberty of recreating Kaos' old Flying Fortress," Malefor said, "I figure we'll need a mobile hideout in the event we're discovered."

Back in the other Dimension Alex had already fought her way to the Flagship of the Arkeyan Armada and was currently slicing up Arkeyan Robots that stood in her way. The fleet had finished wiping out the last remaining resistance and returned to Skylands to resume it's iron rule before they eliminated the Earth for good.

"Geeze all these Arkeyan Robots and the Emperor is still not done with us," Alex sighed as the continued fighting her way through the Arkeyan Army till she got to the throne room where Emperor Drake himself sat.

"So it's come to this pest!" The Emperor himself sat as he geared up, "Once I defeat you and we destroy the earth as well as every star and planet in it's galaxy just like we did to Avalon then we'll finish your world off!"

"Not gonna happen!" Alex said as she drew her own sword and went to battle against the Emperor.

Alex and Emperor Drake were evenly matched so far and were fighting with everything that they had. The emperor however got and opening and kicked Alex in the gut doing heavy damage before he prepared to finish her off.

"This is it," Malefor said as he and Avarona watched from their home dimension, "The Emperor is ready to finish Alex off for good!"

"And if we're lucky he'll even come to Alex's homeland and finish off her land as well," Avarona said as they saw the Emperor blast Alex only for her to deflect it much to their shock and resume fighting the emperor.

Round two of the Final Battle between Alex and Emperor Drake began and this time Alex was on the offensive as she gave the Emperor everything she had before dealing a devastating blow that knocked the Emperor on his ass and Alex had a blade to the Emperor's neck.

"This is it," Malefor said, "I've waited a long time to see this. The Emperor of the Arkeyan Empire is going down."

"And so is Genghis the Eternal Dragon," Avarona said as the evil dragons resumed watching the mirror but to their shock the saw Alex show the Emperor Mercy, "Hey what the hell is going on?"

"The pest is showing the Emperor mercy," Malefor hissed, "She figured out that Genghis' dragonballs turn to stone if the Emperor is killed."

"Malefor more bad news," Avarona said as the dragons saw the world returning to it's normal state, "That idiot Flavius must've found the Dragonballs and now Alex is preparing to come after us."

"Then let her come after us," Malefor sneered, "She'll find a huge surprise waiting when we get through with her."

The Two evil Dragons laughed maliciously as they flew off knowing that their evil influence had only just begun to spread across all of Skylands.


End file.
